It Can't be Her! Can it?
by I'm a future Cullen
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the time Jessica was turned down by Edward? Well this is my version of it. Italics are Jessica's thoughts. I had to fix a few grammar mistakes and there is a new title. This story was formerly known as It can't be her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of ****the Twilight**** chara****cters… They all belong to Stephe****nie Meyer. Sigh**

"Oh Edward!" _Oh boy does he want me or what!_

"I'd say the or what..." I replied so quietly the only person to hear me was Rosalie as she strutted by me on her way to third period. But did she help me? Of course she didn't she just gave me an amused look while stifling her giggles. Oh great now my whole family would know about our awkward conversation by lunch. This was just perfect.

"Edward! Why are you rolling your eyes?" _Hmmm... I wonder why he isn't saying __anything.__ He must just be __awe__struck by my beauty._

Her beauty?!?! Was she clinically insane? Her infatuation is being taken entirely too far! It's been what a year now? It's probably best to shoot her down gently but if her thoughts keep going in this awful direction I won't be able to control myself!

"Hello Jessica." Wow even saying her name was hard to do without wanting to rip my tongue out. How could people stand to talk to her? Oh I know they aren't tortured everyday by her lustful thoughts.

"Edward!?! What are you doing later today?"

Wow she was obnoxious. Maybe I should just try to play dumb. "Well I suppose I'll finish the day at school." And in the long term avoid you for the rest of your life.

"No silly, I meant after school!" _Wow he is __gorgeous;__ I wonder how come he's never talked to me?_

Maybe it's because you are a selfish back-stabber? "Oh well umm… I'll probably go to the hospital to get my medication." Maybe she'll leave me alone if she thinks I'm physically and/or mentally instable.

"What a coincidence! So am I! Maybe we could go together?" _Wow we're so much alike…._

Ha! That might explain some things…. "Well actually now that I think about it I'm just going to call Carlisle and have him bring it home. " Hmm… Maybe if she thought I was already involved? "I'll probably go home and call… Isabella" that's a wonderful name I just heard it somewhere and she probably doesn't know anyone by that name. Maybe it'll work. "She's been wanting to go to town here lately so I'll probably go with her."

_Hmm…__ does he have a girl__friend? __Certainly__ not he obviously likes me. Who wouldn't?_

Me! That's who wouldn't! How could she be so dense?

_ And Isabella? __What an ugly name __to go __along __with__ an ugly girl_."Oh are you sure you want to go with her? I'm completely available for the night. We could go out…"

Wow this is getting completely out of hand! I'm late for class and she's insulting an imaginary girl! I just have to end this now! "You know I really need to be getting to class. And you know I just want you to know that I think Mike has been asking about you lately." Ugh Newton. They'd go pretty well together they're both the most obnoxious people I've met in all of my hundred and seven years of existence.

"Oh him? Yeah but you know he's Mike and you're well you know Edward…" _Will he ever catch on?_

"JESSICA! This has to stop I do not find you desirable in any way and I never will so I suggest you find a new person to turn all of your attention to. Or better yet just stop thinking about anyone." All of her thoughts were pretty vulgar. "Join a convent I don't care just leave me alone!" Wow that felt amazing I haven't spoken my mind to anybody but my family in forever.

"Oh well fine then I'll see you around I suppose. Have you seen Mike around lately?"

"Well my guess is that he is in class where we are both supposed to be at the moment so I suggest you scurry off to trigonometry or wherever you're going now."

_Well he knows where my class is maybe there's still hope…_

"Bye Jessica good luck explaining why you're late…" I think I'll just skip this class, no one will mind anyway I'm a straight A student unlike Jessica.

"Fine Bye. I'll go." _I just don't understand why he doesn't like me most people do, it just doesn't make sense!_

"Miss Stanley I suppose you realize you're late?"

"Yes Mr. Varner I'm sorry."

"Well fine I won't make you go see the principal but just don't be late again. Now go take your seat next to Isabella Swan."

"Yes Mr. Varner." _Wait did he just say Isabella? No he couldn't __have I__ mean look at her… Well maybe I can work this to my advantage…. _

"Hello Isabella! What class do you have next?"

**This is the same story I just had to fix a few mistakes so if you think you've already read it you probably have lol. ****Anyways thank you for reading and I would love reviews!**** I had about 291 hits and only seven reviewers but a big thank you to: ****chinmayee, Nyota****, tinkapjill40, Gabriel Wolfe, LollyPopZz, Dark Shining Light, and readinangel!****Oh and by the way this took place the first day Edward saw Bella but in this version he hadn't seen her and just heard the name once randomly…. And ****I think I'm about to start Eclipse in Edward's point of view but I'm not completely sure if I'm ready for that… So I'll probably do a few more one shots and short stories… I'd also like to thank my one reviewer from my last story: ****ox.i.love.him.xo**** I hope you enjoyed this story! Oh and by the way I did not mean to offend anyone by my reference of needing medication!**** Once again thank you everyone for reading!**


End file.
